The Followers of Rupert Bear
''Followers always have such fun, With cake and buns for everyone'' History The Followers of Rupert was formed in 1983 to bring together Rupert Bear enthusiasts and to promote the appreciation of Rupert's past, present and future. The Followers are not an over-serious organisation, but largely adults who enjoy the "fun side" of Rupert while recognizing the quality of the storytelling and artwork in the Rupert stories and respect him as a character in illustrated children's literature, not a cartoon character. The organisation is intended primarily for adults, but young people and children are more than welcome. They enjoy the support of Rupert's owners and publishers and see it as their mission, in part at least, to encourage, monitor and comment upon Rupert's development. The Society gets its name from the Rupert annuals. Each year at the end of the stories is a page advertising Rupert in the Daily Express and on that page is the slogan 'Follow Rupert in the Express' and so we are 'the Followers'! As well as a regular Newsletter the Followers produce many Rupert related items. These include a Rupert calendar every year and regular Newslettter Supplements featuring DailyExpress Rupert stories that have never before been reprinted. There is also a range of Christmas cards, Notelets and postcards, plus some specials such as the book Rupert and the Women in his Life and the Bestall tapes, a double CD which features Alfred Bestall talking about his life and involvement with Rupert. All these items are available only to Followers and many are sent free to subscribing members Membership The Followers have three levels of membership: Associate Membership entitles members to make purchases of exclusive Followers' items from our sales list. These items are not available elsewhere. Associate Members are entitled to participate in the annual Rupert Followers' raffle, with the chance to win exclusive items. They are not able to access the full/E-members' private side of the website, and are not, therefore able to access or download our publications, nor do they have voting rights. E-membership gives full access of the website including the private members' section, thus enabling them to view and download Followers' Newsletters and other publications. They will not receive any hard copies of these through the post but otherwise are full members with full entitlement to purchase from the Followers' sales list and with full voting rights at the AGM. Full membership gives as above full access to the private members' part of the website, to the sales list and voting rights at the AGM. In addition all full members receive printed copies of the Nutwood Newsletter and other publications and notifications by post (Air Mail for overseas members). We know many of our Members enjoy receiving 'hard' copies of our beautiful publications. The Followers' Library The society also has an extensive library of Rupert-related books ranging from those written by Mary Tourtel to the latest annual together with sets of comics, videos and other Rupert media. Pride of place is a virtually complete set of Daily Express newspaper clippings; most of these are original clippings and include the sets collected by Alfred Bestall himself. As a Follower you are able either to borrow these artefacts or, for those that are irreplaceable, come and view them at the library. Junior Club The Junior Club is currently dormant but, as always, they still have plenty of activities to keep the younger members amused throughout the day. Members Past Presidents have included Alfred Bestall and Terry Jones. Honorary members include Paul McCartney who wrote the popular Frog Song. The followers are currently approaching 1000 members wordwide and invite you to join them. Rupert's Annual Party in Warwick The Followers' AGM is held in Warwick in August every year, surrounded by a Fun Day. Followers and visitors have the chance to meet the current Rupert Artist, Stuart Trotter and there is a sellers' bourse, where members can choose from countless items of Rupert ephemera, and replacement copies of those long-lost Rupert annuals from their Childhood or other merchandise. There are always superb talks arranged to entertain and amuse members during the afternoon and a theatre group plays a Rupert related act on stage. Lots of information about the Event and lots of photos are available on the private Members' side of the website. Contact Visit the website from the Follwers to learn more about them or to join them! www.rupertbear.co.uk The Followers of Rupert Bear - The official Rupert Bear Society Website The Secretary, John Beck, 29 Mill Road, Lewes, East Sussex, BN7 2RU, Tel: 01273 477555 * For general enquiries the Secretary, John Beck at secretary@rupertbear.co.uk * For membership matters the Membership Secretary, Tony Stanford at membership@rupertbear.co.uk * For sales queries (but please do use the sales order processing on the website if possible) Tony Griffin at sales@rupertbear.co.uk * If relating to the content of the website or Nutwood Newsletter, Pamela Stones at pamela.stones@rupertbear.co.uk * For any problems with accessing the website, logins etc,. Tony Stanford at membership@rupertbear.co.uk Facebook The society has its own Facebook Group, for discussions and exchanging information on Rupert. This Group is only open to full or e-members, but as a new member you would be very welcome as soon as you join.Category:Rupert Wikia Category:Main Pages Category:Rupert Subjects